To Get Away
by DeductingDemons
Summary: Young Isabella, Izzy, is stunned when she gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she jumps at the chance to get away from the Cullens, who, to be honest, are creeping her out. At school she makes many friends, and maybe even more. But when the Cullens come to the school during her fifth year, how will she react?
1. Is This a Joke?

I crossed my arms, sitting on the Cullen's sofa as Alice went on about what Edward and I would do when I was older (I was only 11). Their whole family is convinced that Ed and I are "soul mates". Whatever. I think they're all nutters, and I wish my parents never left England.

Edward and his family were convinced they were vampires. _Vampires!_ HA! That's a joke, that is. I tried to avoid them, but my father ignored my complaints, thinking Esme was the only good babysitter in the world. It was quite annoying, really.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my father's car pulled up outside. I breathed a sigh of relief and hopped into his car. He waved to the crazy people and drove home.

"Bella, you got a letter today. Looked fancy." As soon as we got home, I found said letter on the table and tore it open.

_Dear Isabella Swan, _it read.

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

I let out a squeal of excitement before looking at my father in confusion. "Is this a joke?" He came over and looked at the letter, eyes wide.

"Sounds fine by me, but where are we supposed to get an _owl?_" I nodded, looking out the window.

Suddenly there was a flap of wings and a light grey owl landed on the windowsill. I gasped, and grabbed a piece of paper. "What should I write?" My father grabbed the paper and scribbled down a response.

_Dear Minerva McGonagall,_

_ Isabella would be happy to go to your school, but we are confused on how to get the school supplies. You can't exactly find them in a normal store. If you could respond with interactions, that would be wonderful._


	2. New Students

In my first year I got into Gryffindor. On the train I made friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. After an incident with a troll, Hermoine Granger joined our little group.

I had told the Cullens that I was going to a fancy boarding school, so they couldn't bother me. When I got back the summer after first year, they had moved. I couldn't help but be smug about that.

Over the years I developed a crush on Harry, but he was my best friend. I didn't want to ruin what we had. In third year people started to say how we'd be perfect together, and I blushed at that.

In fourth year, our friends managed to get me to admit how I feel. Turns out, He feels the same way. I was amazed, I thought he only thought of me as a friend, a sister. I was thankful though, it would've been embarrassing.

I was now going into my fifth year, and couldn't wait to get back to my friends and boyfriend. It was quite boring each summer, not begin alble to use magic.

I waved goodbye to my dad as I dragged my trunk into the train station. Finding Harry, I dropped my stuff and hugged him.

"I missed you," he murmured.

"Missed you more," I responded as I pulled back and grinned. He responded with a practically sparkling smile that made my heart skip a beat. We leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. Turning around I was thrilling to see Ron and Hermione's grinning faces.

"Ron! Hermione!" I shrieked, pulling them in for a huge hug. Everyone started talking loudly, so I zoned out.

Next thing I knew we were in the Great Hall, and first years were being sorted. I wasn't paying much attention until the doors to the hall opened and Dumbledore said, "You're late. Anyways, these are the Cullens, and they will be here to protect you from any threats."

Turning around, my blood boiled. The Cullen's, the perverts who thought they could decide my life for me. The more I thought about them, the angrier I got. I could faintly hear Harry ask what was wrong, before my water flew everywhere with a loud _POP _that brought me out of my trance. Flushing, I wiped it up, but I could feel everyones eyes on me.

_Especially the Cullen's. _


End file.
